Wordgirl quiz
by Krystal Grey
Summary: See if you can answer these five questions on Wordgirl. Have fun
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hey guys, so I got this idea last night. This is just a bunch of questions on WordGirl see if you can answer them. If you want you can answer by reviewing.**

**Have fun! **

_Question # 1- In Wordgirl's secret spaceship hide out wordgirl has a display of similar costumes to the one she wearing, how many are there and what color are they?_

Question #2- In the episode "The straw that broke Twobrains back" Wordgirl does a message on T.V to the villains, which villain saw this message and why did Wordgirl made this message in the first place?

Question #3- Which villain has the most episodes?

Question #4- What planet is Becky/WordGirl and Bob/Huggy are from?

Question #5- What is WordGirl's weakness?

_Your opinion- __What do you think happen with Becky's birth parents?_

**Author Note: When I have time I will try to post more questions but right now I'm trying to finish Tommy Revenge chapter 2. So if you want to answer any of these questions please review. **

**B4N**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiz # 1 Answer: **

**Answer #1-Black, Purple, Dark green, Light Blue and Yellow. (I just love whenever they are in their hideout I usually look over their heads to see what behind them; she has lots of pretty cool stuff)**

**Answer#2-The Butcher seen her message, she made this because was annoyed or mad that she keeps getting interrupted by DTB and wanted to watch Pretty Prince. **

**Answer#3- 1****st**** place DTB with 26 episodes and 2****nd**** Tobey with 19 episodes.**

**Answer#4- They came from Lexicon.**

**Answer#5- Her weakness is lexionite. **

**My opinion on what might of happen to Becky's birth parents is that they were in a rush to leave the planet because of some reason and forgot about Becky and so Becky when to follow them on their spaceship, but end up going on Huggy's instead. **

**Hope you guys got some of these right **

**On to Quiz # 2 **

Q# 1- Wordgirl told two villains about her secret hideouts who are they and what episodes prove this?

Q# 2-What is Miss Power's sidekick name?

Q# 3- How many times has WordGirl used her sonic scream, what episode and why?

Q# 4- True or false – Huggy has a brother back on lexicon, explain your answer.

Q# 5- In the episode "The young and the meatless" at the end Dupey said they can never be together because why?

Your Opinion- We all know that TJ has a crush on WordGirl aka his sister how do you feel about this pairing.

**Author Notes: Quiz # 3 is going to be on **_**THE RISE OF MISS POWER**_** you never know what I'm going to ask you so **

**STUDY! XD **

**B4N**


	3. Chapter 3 The Rise of Miss Power Quiz

**Answers to Quiz #2 **

**#1- She told Chuck in Sandwich World and in spaceship hideout episode Twobrains said Wordgirl talked about her hideout to him back when they were friends. **

**#2- Colonel Gigglecheeks **

**#3- She used her sonic scream twice in the rise of Miss Power, when Chuck was going to sell sprinkle toes, and the episode Battle in the secret spaceship hideout when Huggy accidentally changed the channel on her favorite show PPPH. **

**#4- True at the end of Chuck Brother, Bob shown a monkey in a similar uniform as Huggy and giving a high five. **

**#5- Dupey said that they can't be together because she's a vegetarian. **

**My opinion- this pairing should NEVER be its just gross, sibling shouldn't love each other that way. But TJ don't know her identity. **

The Rise of Miss Power Quiz #3

?1- In the beginning of the movie, WordGirl was battling when Scoops and Violet walks pass having ice-cream together; tell how she must felt when she seen this by her face expression.

?2- Why did Miss Power want to train WordGirl?

?3- true or false, during the movie they were on summer vacation.

?4- tried to trade some items to get his wife out of jail, what were they?

?5- How did Huggy help WordGirl defeat Miss Power?

Bonus? - Did WordGirl really cried in the movie, if yes why?

Your opinion- the last episode of "The invasion of the bunny lovers" scoops finds out about WordGirl secret Identity. Do you think he will write about it in his paper or will he help her stop two brain and Mr. Big?

**I forgot to do this on the last quiz but if you like to PM questions about wordgirl also, you are welcome to do so. **


End file.
